Forever and a Day
by Ronnis
Summary: Lily and James are in the eternal world now, and James wants to write... a memoir of sorts about both of their lives. This is mainly Lily's memoir so far... I might put in a few chapters of James later on... I haven't really figured out where I want this
1. Forever and a Day Prologue

Forever and a Day

**Author's Note: **I stopped writing Reporting for the Daily Prophet because a) I didn't like the way it was going and I felt that I couldn't alter it to fit my needs and b) because this story began filling my head and it was all I could think about whenever I tried to write Reporting... I am a little hesitant to be posting it before the seventh book comes out, but I just couldn't wait... so here it is:

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. Would I be here if I did? No, I'd be working on the seventh book.

Prologue

_I am dead… well, my body is dead, but my spirit has _gone on

_Here, it's not necessarily heaven, but a place where everyone exists in harmony._

_All the Gods and Goddesses live up here, together. One certain god has no more power than another god or goddess. They all take care of the people that believe in them and that's it- no fighting against each other._

_But I don't usually have anything to do with gods. I stay with the people I know and people that have piqued my interest._

_----------------_

_I've been talking with James and he seems to think that since we've got all of eternity, we should start a project- a history of our lives._

_It's kind of funny- in Hogwarts, you were lucky if you could get James to write his name. And now, he wants to write a _history_ of our lives. I'm cracking up._

_But I can understand his reasoning. We have all eternity; what are we supposed to do?_

_I think it's a good idea…_

_So here begins my never ending autobiography (Since I'm going to be here forever)._

_But now the question is, where do I start?_

_Where do I start?_


	2. Forever and a Day Chapter 01

**A note from Ronnis:** Here she is, the first chapter in all her... shining glory. Teehee.

Forever and a Day

Chapter 1

_Lily:_

Well, well, well. Looks like I have to start the first chapter of my life.

I guess you could say the first 'chapter' of my life was really a prologue of sorts- just a bunch of words jumbled together, always hoping to form some sort of sense but never quite making it.

There was always a constant yearning for something more for as longs as I can remember.

Wherever we (my family and I) went, there always seemed to be something more and I could almost feel it.

But I never really paid much attention to it; I was having too much fun being a young kid growing up in the countryside.

You know, the whole blue sky, green grass, wild flowers and birch trees. I thought birch trees were terribly romantic. The birch trees just _screamed_ 'I've got a wonderful story about a beautifully sad maiden who found love and happiness right by me.

We had a farm of sorts- a very large garden and flower bed that my mother loved to putter around in

We had a cow named Snowbell, sheep dogs and of course, my beautiful, magical cat, Tiger.

We found my baby on the side of the road while coming back from town and even Petunia felt sorry for the miserable, little creature.

We stopped the car and brought the poor kitten home.

I knew at once that there was something special about the long, ginger haired cat…

Of course, I didn't realize he was more than half-kneazle until my third year when James dyed my hair lime green and whenever Tiger walked into a room that James occupied, he would start hissing and spitting at James.

My father, George Evans, was a draftsman working in a decent company. I can't remember the name, something like… Mafern or whatever.

But he would be put on projects and whenever his projects made a neat, little profit (which they most always did), they would give him a promotion.

By the time I was ten years old, he was assistant chief draftsman. By eleven he was the chief draftsman and bringing home a hefty sum. I think that's why he was willing to take a look at Diagon Alley. If we hadn't been able to afford it, my father wouldn't have even let us think about it. He didn't want us to get our hopes up.

My dad was a considerate person. He donated to four charities and gave non-perishable food to food drives.

My dad loved for providing for his family. He let Petunia buy pretty clothes and found all sorts of delicious books for me. But my dad _lived_ to take care of my mum.

Carolyn Evans was a delicate thing. She led a delicate, quiet way of life; she spoke quietly and gestured softly. But her words made an impact.

If she told you that you had let her down, you felt as if you had lost the meaning of life.

Whenever my mum smiled, your face couldn't _help_ but crack a grin.

To make her happy was like finding a diamond in a pile of dirt. The birds sang for my mother and the flowers just opened up and blossomed.

Many times I thought that force and anger would bowl my mother down, but every time she stood tall and held her ground.

I remember one time I was exploring outside and I wandered into Mr. John Gills' land and got lost. Mr. Gills found me after I ran through his cornfield.

He was an ornery spirit, Mr. Gills was, and I swear, running through his cornfield was no way to get on his good side.

He asked me where my mother was and she appeared in our doorframe. Mr. Gills worked himself up about how I had absolutely _ruined_ his crop for the year and _how_ was he supposed to pay for everything?

My mom spoke few words, but each one meant something. She told him that maybe he should _sell_ his crops instead of hoarding it all for himself. She told him that of course I would run blindly through his fields because he'd never done anything that would make me think I was safe in his field.

I went to Bear Brook Grammar School, a public school with all your usual stereotypes. We had mini-jocks, mini-cheerleader/popular girls and of course, the class bully.

Oh man, how I _loathed_ Tad the Bad. I abhorred bullies in general.

I remember, my fourth year at Bear Brook a new boy came to our school. After the first day, Tad the Bad was picking on him and a crowd was starting to form. I myself thought I could do nothing, so I just sighed and started walking home.

That afternoon, I was telling Petunia about what had happened.

"_But why didn't you do anything, Lil?" She asked me._

"_Why _didn't_ I! Why _would_ I? Tad would have creamed me!"_

"_Did you know, Lily, that most bullies have the lowest self esteem? You standing up for this boy would scare the bully and then WHAM! No more Tad the Bad."_

So the next day, after school, the crowd had started to form again in a circle. Armed with Petunia's words, I pushed myself through the crowd and stood in front of the new kid, Liam Delinae.

I spoke mean words to Tad and I swear I saw his lip start quiver. I grabbed Liam's arm and dragged him off of the school ground.

Liam and I became the best of friends- inseparable.

But like I said earlier, the first 10 and a half years of my life (I was born in January so on my half birthday my letter came) was spent in a mellow, searching-for-something-more kind of way.

And up until Hogwarts, I always thought it was ok.


	3. Forever and a Day Chapter 02

Forever and a Day

Chapter Two

**A/N**: I have up to chapter five written, so I'll be posting at random increments. I've hit a block, but I'll be over it soon, I know I will.

_Lily:_

So the first chapter of my life is mostly blur-ish.

But once the second chapter starts, it's all clear to me. I can remember who did what with who and things like that.

My parents were very supportive and tried their best the first few years to understand what was going on at Hogwarts.

But how did I find out about the wonderful world that became the place I called 'home'?

It's quite funny, actually.

My family and I were just finishing breakfast when an owl swooped through our kitchen window. At the same exact moment, our doorbell rang.

My mother sent Petunia to try and stall or visitor while we took care of the owl.

"Mum," I said, "There's something tied to its leg!"

The owl hopped onto our kitchen table and paraded around through our left over bacon and eggs.

My father just stood there, expressionless, until the owl proudly puffed up and stuck his leg out. My dad, with quivering hands, reached over and untied the string.

Meanwhile, as Petunia would tell us later, she met the stranger at the door.

"Are you Lily Evans?" The stranger asked Petunia.

"No, she's not here right now. Can you come later? It's not a good time."

"I don't think you understand. My name is Obadiah Skiddlewad. I work for the Ministry of Magic's Muggleborn Magician's Department."

From what I remember, Petunia stood there, speechless.

"What in the world are you smoking?" She asked.

"You mean you haven't got the owl yet?" Mr. Skiddlewad said, overjoyed, "This is the first time I've arrived before the letter!"

By this time my parents and I had read the letter and walked to the door.

It took a while to sort out all the confusion but about an hour later I walked around the house in a world filled with things I had never noticed.

There was a place where there was more than just the first glance.

To me the trees looked livelier, the birds chirped louder, the animals had a new sense of being alive and I was seeing it for the first time

The next Monday, my parents were taking me to Diagon Alley- the closest magical shopping area.

This was when I first started to drift apart from Petunia. She refused to believe- even though she knew- that I would be going on to something wonderful and different… without her.

In short, she began to get jealous. She'll _never_ admit it, though.

But I didn't know- I was young, naive and I had just found out that there was magic.

Just think about it!

Magic!


End file.
